Akatsuki Black Boot School
by kingdomheartsftw
Summary: The Akatsuki live together, learn together and get kicked out together, what could possibly go wrong? Warning Yaoi : KisaIta SasoDei KaukHida ZetTobi?... pimp Saosri and PeinKonan


It was an average morning at Black Boot High school, Hidan was in the janitors closet with Kakuzu, Kisame was hitting on Itachi against the lockers again, Sasori was making out with a random girl that walked by and looked at him while Deidara stood next too him fuming and jealous and all throughout the sceptical the group called Akatsuki were making Pein, Konan, Zetsu and Tobi were out back waiting for the other members to join them when lessons were about to start.

In the very cramped very hot closet Kakuzu was pulling up his trousers and passing Hidan his clothes.

"not… like I have a problem with it… but why did you… fuck me in the closet this time?" Hidan asked trying to get his breath back

"I wanted to and you looked so screwable I couldn't not" he replied pulling the younger males shirt on him. When they were finally dressed they walked out the closet Hidan's hair was messy and he looked completely worn out, as he slightly limped to the bathroom to sort out his hair he muttered something like 'shouldn't of gone so fucking hard, I wont be able to sit properly today now. Stupid Kakuzu.' Sadly the older teen heard this and shouted quite loudly back

"you asked to go harder Hidan!" this caused everyone to have a knowing look and stay away from the Janitors closet it also made Hidan blush up a storm.

Itachis back was against the lockers looking up at the face Kisame who was leaning over him left hand next his face giving the small teen very little room for escape, after another failed pick up line used by the larger man they were just talking about sports, well Kisame was while Itachi listened to him. Then Hidan and Kakuzu walked out the Janitors closet which was just next to them causing Kisame to wiggle an eyebrow suggestively.

"wana to what they're doing?" he asked huskily in the younger boys ear causing Itachi to let out an exasperated sigh and slide out from his place by the lockers to go and talk to his little brother at least that would be something new.

Deidara pulled on Sasori's left arm (the one not wrapped around the girl he was kissing) trying to get his attention

"Dannna…" Deidara groaned still trying to get his semi-boyfriends' attention, after a particularly hard pull on Sasori's sleeve the red head broke away from the girl and turned to look at Deidara.

"what?" he asked as if he'd been broken away from a dying friend

"D-Danna…?" the hatred in Sasori's eyes was enough to make the blond haired teen break down in tears right there, but instead of giving Sasori the satisfaction of seeing him so upset he ran out back to cry and be comforted by Konan who would understand what he was feeling.

"when are they going to get here? Lesson ones about to start" Pein said sat on a bench against a wall arm around Konan's shoulders the other tapping away impatiently. Zetsu was leaning against a wall and Tobi was sat on the floor in front of them all legs crossed talking about something completely unimportant.

"maybe-" Konan's sentence was stopped when a crying Deidara ran through the back doors and straight to Konan Hugging her tightly causing Pein to reluctantly move away from his girlfriend and stand next to Zetsu. Konan adjusted Deidara so the his head was on her lap and he was lying on the remainder of the bench looking up at her still crying while she ran her hand soothingly through his hair.

"what did he do this time Dei?" the blue haired teen asked already knowing that Sasori is the one who made the blond to be in this state.

"He-he-" the younger boy couldn't continue he broke down into even more tears and Konan hugged him feeling sorry for the boy again.

The bell went and slowly all the Akatsuki started to gather. Deidara managed to collect himself until Sasori walked through the back door with a lipstick kiss on the side of his cheek_. _this made Konan drag the red head off and give him a piece f her mind. Once she had done Sasori went up to Deidara looking at the ground and muttered an apology Deidara just looked away and sat next to Konan ignoring him.

To Konan the Akatsuki were a very dysfunctional family but a family non the less.

Pein was the angry impatient farther who loved them all in his own way, Konan was the loving over protective mother that made everyone do what they were supposed to, Zetsu was the strange Schizophrenic Uncle who you didn't want to annoy. While Kisame and Kakuzu were the older siblings who had done almost anything a teenager can do and the rest, Sasori was the popular sexy bad boy who was loved by everyone and who could get anyone he wanted at the snap of his fingers, Deidara was the over emotional openly gay teenager, while Itachi and Hidan were the bad boys everyone wanted but were to scared to ask out. And then there was Tobi the happy-go-lucky teen who although could be annoying kept them all together with his optimistic nature.

"so what are we doing instead of lessons today?" Pein asked tired of the silence that had fallen upon the group.

"well its Itachi's turn to choose" Konan said looking at the black haired teen in question

"but he'll just want to eat Dango all fucking day!" Hidan said from his spot on the floor between Kakuzu's legs.

"I refuse to be insulted by such an uneducated buffoon such as yourself" Itachi retorted in his monotone completely expressionless.

"I preferred it when he barley ever said anything" Hidan mumbled clearly upset by Itachi's comment.

"lets go home" Itachi said and started walking towards the house they all shared together not giving the others a choice in the matter. So they all walked away from school and to there messy house. Although half way there Kakuzu dragged Hidan off to the public toilets after they got into an argument making the others have to wait till they'd finished there 'activities'

They finally made it home a simple 5 minute walk turned into an hour long trip, after they stopped for Hidan and Kakuzu Tobi got hungry so they had to detour to the supermarket to get him sweets which was across from a restaurant that sold Dango so they had to stop of there. Luckily they managed to distract Tobi in order to keep him away from the fair that was there for the day.

They all sat down in the very messy living room watching tv and talking about anything from porn to candy canes. Before they knew it it was 11pm and they were all starting to fall asleep.

"come on everyone to bed." Pein said getting up from his spot on the sofa and carrying the asleep Konan to there room and everyone slowly and groggily made there way the there's.

The whole house was coverd in paintings and photos, the stairs where no exception there was a line of photos going up each level had a photo of a single member at the bottom of the stairs was everyone together and at the top was a giant one with different sections for each couple in the house Pein and Konan were at the top Pein was smirking and Konan was blushing up a storm obviously from something Pein had said or done. Bellow them on the left was Zetsu and Tobi, Tobi grinning like an idiot and pulling a funny face Zetsu was laughing at him making a very cheerful picture. To the right was Itachi and Kisame Itachi had a rare smile on his face and Kisame had an arm around the younger boys shoulder grinning. Then bellow them to the right there was a picture of Kakuzu and Hidan kissing Hidan was showing his middle finger to the camera you could just make out a smile on his face. Next to them on the left was a picture of Deidara sat in Sasori's arms smiling happily while Sasori looked extremely peaceful.

Surrounding the pictures at the top where paper butterflies randomly placed, then at the bottom there were black swirls looking like they were creeping up the wall and just bellow the photos there were slightly glowing blue lines that looked like strings flowing everywhere, also there where green leaves at the top of the wall and falling down some landing on a photo. Also on top of the picture of Deidara on his own there was a mini chibi version of Sasori sat with its arms crossed and a speech bubble that had 'mine' in it. The theme of the stairs wall followed throughout the hall as well.

Each door was clearly marked as to who it belonged to so that no one wandered into the wrong room when drunk or tired, after a certain incident no one wanted that to happen again. At the top of the stairs at the beginning of the hall was Konan's and Pein's room clearly marked with an artistically painted door there names were on it and it was surrounded by what looked like paper butterflies (courtesy of Deidara).

Next to the stairs and diagonal to Pein and Konan's room was Zetsu's his name was painted as if it was part of a plant below it was a large painting of a Venus flytrap.

Then there was Tobi's door opposite Zetsu's and painted very colourfully with a unicorn jumping over a rainbow in the sky coming from a pot of gold that had a leppricorn running around it and at the top 'TOBI'S ROOM' was written very boldly by Tobi adding an even more childish theme to the art Deidara had done.

Next was Hidan's and Kakuzu's door clearly marked by a giant red Jashin sign painted on by Hidan and a 'fuck off' at the top also courtesy of Hidan, although below that Sasori had added something extra there were black swirls creeping up from the base of the door and circling around Hidan's Jashin sign, adding a slightly eerie and creepy feel to the door.

Opposite there's was Kisame's and Itachi's room marked with a comical picture of a fish chasing a weasel with a love heart above its head in the middle of the door, which had been crossed out in black by Itachi several times and the door now had a giant black 'X' in the middle with the painting just visible in the background It also had the Uchiha sign at the top and a red cloud at the bottom.

Then there was Sasori's and Deidara's door at the end of the hall it was covered in paintings of puppets and explosions looking like they were jumping out at you.

In Pein and Konan's room both were fast asleep cuddled together on the double bed they shared.

There room was mostly blue, navy blue carpet slightly darker walls blue bed sheets. There room was full of pictures and posters except for the back wall where the bed was which had a white rose painted on it and white butterflies flying down from each corner of the wall towards the rose, opposite the bed was a dressing table two wardrobe on wither side then next to them two Chester draws with various things on them, the window was to the right of the bed and on the left furthest away from the bed was the door leading to the hall and on the other side of the wall there was another door closer to the bed leading to the bathroom.

Zetsu's room was dark and simple, a single bed, a small Chester draws, a window and plants everywhere even his on-sweet had plants in it.

Tobi's room was a very bright place he had Sponge-Bob sheets and covers light blue walls and ceiling cream carpet even his wardrobe had stickers from random programs such as 'Ben 10' and 'Teenage mutant ninja turtles' his window was surrounded by fairy lights along with his bed, his main light threw images of stars all over the room adding a surreal feel to the room. Even the door to the bathroom had a picture of a unicorn on it, for Tobi this was his happy place.

In Hidan's and Kakuzu's room the couple were on the plain double bed with black and red covers snuggled up together, and although they didn't act like a loving couple in public on the rare occasions they were alone they would be caring towards the other, unless it was sex they both like that rough.

There room was very plain black walls with the Jashin sign painted on one of them a window above there bed a shelf on a wall with a couple of books and two wardrobes next to each other on an other although there was no need for them as there clothes were scattered all over the floor and a sock hung from the light that no one could be bothered to get down, of course Konan cleaned there room every month when she got to fed up with the messiness but somehow the two teens managed to send it back to its original state in a week. It had two doors one leading to the corridor with the other room the other leading to and on-sweet bathroom.

Their room was simple and square the bathroom to the left at the back, with the main door facing the bed.

In Kisame's and Itachi's room there was a awquard silence as a half dressed Itachi and a fully dressed Kisame sat on there respected beds opposite each other. The silence had occurred when Kisame walked in on Itachi naked and wet from a shower, this caused Kisame to flush bright red and turn semi-hard at the sight of the adorable Uchiha. The silence was broke when Itachi spoke up.

"Kisame stop looking at me and get changed so we can go to sleep." the small teen said getting into his bed.

"I-Itachi, I didn't mean-" he was lost for words and probably just making the situation worse so he got his clothes and went to change in the bathroom, when he came back he turned the light of and went to sleep.

The two boys room was split down the middle on the left was itachi's side which had a window giving him a view of there back yard although he hardly cared for the view. Itachi side was neat and tidy everything organised even the pictures above his bed were perfectly straight there was one big picture in the centre that was of him and Sasuke a couple of years ago both smiling around that there was a picture of all the Akatsuki together the rest were of him and Sasuke of Kisame and him. There was a chest at the end of his bed filled with things from his childhood that only he knew about there was also a wardrobe and Chester draws opposite and a poster of the Uchiha symbol on one of the doors one the other was a red cloud. Itachi's bed was simple all black just like the walls and the carpet of the room.

Kisame's side was similar to the Uchiha's except all his photos were him and his friends or him and Itachi, his wardrobe didn't have any posters on only more photos of him and his friends, also unlike Itachi he had blue covers and sheets for his bed.

There room was in the shape of and 'L' at the bottom there was a bit the stuck out with two doors one leading to their bathroom the one facing the wall with the window was the door that led outside to the hall.

At the end of the hall in Deidara's and Sasori's room all was not well the blond was still angry and upset with the other boy for the incident earlier that day and Sasori was getting tired of apologising to the over demanding blond.

"look Deidara, im sorry okay I over reacted now get over it" the red head said finally loosing his patients.

"Sasori I'm you boyfriend! You should care about me more then the random people you make out with at school!" Deidara was so angry he was shaking he had gone back to call Sasori his proper name about half way through the argument.

"I'm tired of living up to your expectations of me Deidara! Everything I do seems to be wrong! Its like treading on eggshells around you!"

"You made-out with a random girl when I was right next to you! And you came back with a kiss on your cheek! Am I just some random person you can fuck to you?" Deidara had started crying now he couldn't restrain himself anymore, thankfully when Sasori saw the blonds tears something in him broke, he couldn't believe he'd done this to the boy he cared so much about, before the blond could run out Sasori hugged him and apologised from the bottom of his heart.

"Dei I'm sorry, I didn't realise it bothered you so much. You're not like them no where near." this seemed to cheer the blond up a bit but he still cried.

"re-really?"

"of course, do I share moments like this with them? Do I care if they're hurt?"

"n-no"

"Do I love them like I do you?" Sasori asked his voice soft and soothing as he stroked the blonds hair

"D-Danna…?" this was the first time Deidara had ever heard the red head say that he loved him before it gave Deidara an immense feeling of happiness "I love you to Danna" he said hugging the red head back. Sasori carried the younger boy to the bed and they fell asleep in each others arms.

The two artists room was very strange indeed it had a circular double bed with a net around in the centre on the left was a work surface surrounded by wood and puppets on the right was a work surface surrounded by clay and sculptures behind the bed was a large window with two easels in front the had two half done paintings of the same scene in two different ways. South of the bed where two doors the one on the right had 'Bathroom' painted on artistically the other had 'hall' painted on it in the gap between them there was a painting of a plant that looked very realistic when it first appeared Konan tried to water it, above the two doors was a giant red Scorpion. On the left of the door marked hall there was a wardrobe and a Chester draws with pictures of friends on top, similar to the door marked bathroom on the right there was a wardrobe then a Chester draws with hair products and other random things on top. All the walls in the room were originally white but had be painted with random things the two wanted to paint at the time some had been covered with parts of others giving it a nice effect the ceiling was no exception and was covered with more paintings the only exception was the furniture the cream carpet and the bed that was also covered in cream an white sheets and covers.


End file.
